Return of Guardians
by spikethierdrink
Summary: It has been many years since the world has seen my face or spoke my name, but that must change the weapons call to their owners we must assemble them for as then and now again time has started to catch up to us all. Rated M for reasons :)


**A/N Hey people I'm alive promise I'm just having a bit of trouble with where my other story's need to head, but it will be fine i just need to figure it out and i will so WORRY NOT MY FRIENDS!**

 **Moving forward I am here to write and what not but you may be wondering what I am going to be writing well...READ AND FIND OUT! Xd What kind of fool do you take me for?! That I would just tell you what is going to happen? This isn't a free sight you have no rights! XP Ok Ok I've had my fun. Now this is going to be a Kim posibble/ Naruto story. *Turns on applause sign and people from the netherverse start claping from everywhere***

 **LIST OFF BADASS SHIT YOU as THE READER NEED TO KNOW!**

 **1: In this story I am makeing my version of Naruto different from normal he will be strong and wise. Also his childhood which will be told thoughout at some points will be drastily different.**

 **2: Ron will embrace his title as the chosen one and will not be a TOTAL goof. He will be silly but that is part of his charm.**

 **3: There is more than one ninja school left. (Read and find out more it's a secret.)**

 **4: Pairings are decided for the most part. Probibly not a haram story, but i will see how it rolls and how I deside to develope charecters.**

 **5: This story will have wepons from other shows/games such as Bleach and Devil may Cry Which i do not own just saying**

 **6: List of ages**

 **KP: 16**

 **Ron: 17**

 **Yori: 17**

 **Bonnie: 17**

 **Shego: 24**

 **Anne P.: 33**

 **JamesP.: 34**

 **Tweebs- Jim and Tim P.: 12**

 **: 34**

 **Master Sensei: Looks 60**

 **Age to be revealed**

 **Naruto: Looks 17**

 **Age to be revealed**

 **AS you can see there are many things that will happen. Hopefully you will enjoy the ride! :)**

"talking"

 _Thaughts_

 **Powerful beings/ RAGE!**

*settings*

Jutsu

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING UNLESS I LABLE IT AN OC ( original charecter) SO DON'T HURT ME!

*High in the Colorado mountin*

A wise man once said that all good things come to those who wait, and once upon a time in this world of ours these words held more truth, but as all things times change even if the wise man didn't. What is it that drives a man? Is it courage and the need to protect? Is it greed and the want of all things?

No

That which drives a man is...

Love..and lose.

These two things will drive man to commit atrocitys in all forms. You may be thinking "What does this have to do with anything?" The answer to you question is both complex and simple. Everything. For to understand what has been done you most first understand why it has been done.

And with this we join our first member of this story his name has not been spoken for many centuries. His name is Naruto Uzumaki or as he was known in his youth the _**Fox Hidden in the Bloody Leaves**_ and also in his elder years of life _**The Last Great Toad Sage**_.

He stood watching four individuals fight standing still silent as the night in which they fought a black hooded cloak wraped around his body to help him keep hidden the only thing that stood out about him was the large sword on his back that seemed to stick to him as if of its own will _._ The sword had a handle which seemed to be made of a strange metal with swirls of black and metalic spirals running through it. This lead down to a skull one might find from a Cyclops , yet it had what appeared to be fanged.

After minutes of watching the two duo's fight amongst themselves he pulled the chakra from his feet and fell off the ceiling where he was previously standing twisting in mid air before landing with a soft thump. Though at that moment it seemed like the loudest noise in the room. All eyes where on him to them he was a figure in only black with a white porciline mask styled after a fox snarling.

In stunned silence they all looked around them and noticed something. They where surrounded by figures in black but they seemed different from this one.

A voice softly rang though the room as if riding the wind itself.

"Are you him? He who Master speaks of? The one who walks in cloths like us yets is not of the 5 schools?"

The figure did't say a word as 'Its' hands rose from 'its' side into two half ram seals one held infront of 'its' mask the other above 'its' head. **(A/N: Picutre Zabuza in Konoha ANBU gear standing on the lake during Wave)** As all tenced wondering what would happen next a forboading mist rolled across the land. It was thick as all things vanished from everyones sight they herd a new voice definatly male speak thought the mist.

"I am and you should fear that fact, run, Run away from this mist and this place and each of you tell your masters that I have retured to this world tell them that the Fox hides amonst you once more. It is time to gather the next guardians."

As the words came out of his mouth five 'THUD'S' Where herd as five of the shinobi fell to the ground...but they weren't dead.

As the mist started clearing six forms came into view. One standing in the middle of five bodies each with one of five symbles cut into thier clothes.

A spiral like leaf.

An Hour glass.

Cloud forms.

Mist lines.

and finally two Rocks.

In the blink of an eye all the black figures and dead bodies are gone exept the one with the large sword on his back. His cold blue eyes locked with theirs as he watched them slowly drawing his sword out once again...

*20 minutes earlier fighting*

Ron stood back watching as his "girlfriend" fought her nemisis. As he thought about it things had really been going down hill with their relationship . _Maybe we just are not cut out to be together..._ As he thought he moved to fight his arch nemisis who had bought the services of Shego specificly to keep Kim occupied for this fight. As for his fight it was with the only villan who remembered his name. Lord Mongomery Fisk, or better known as Monkey Fist.

"Come now Ronald are you truely this weak?" He grinned as he taunted his long time nemisis. "I expect more from my nemisis maybe I was wrong all those years ago?"

/*Play Speak by godsmack*/ **(A/N I don't own Godsmack or any of their music)**

Ron looked at the simian like male, his eyes frozen honey brown stared into the dark blue abyus of his foe. He slowly slid into the first stance of the fighting style master sensei taught him. It was a ancient style known as the Strong Fist style. "Monty, you wish to truely fight then lets." A grin found its way onto his face as he watched his opponent slide into the opening stance of Tai Shing Pek Kwar.

"What is that stance Ronald? I have never seen you use it before." Monkey Fist studied the style finiding no flaws. Thinking to himself he wondered. _Is this one of the styles of the old schools? what did Master Sensei teach him?_

"Its called the Strong Fist style ,and you will see just how well I've mastered it Monty." Ron's Malice filled grin grew as he jumped into action. "LEAF HURRICAINE!" With this shout Ron started his assault on Monkey fist who was caught buy the tornado kick and sent flying. Thier fight had truly begun. Fists flying from both fighters in a clash of bone and sinew as they sought to end the other.

/*End song*/

*Kim and Shego's fight: Same time*

Shego fought with her all but that was normal what wasn't was the fact that her opponent little 'Kimmie' was not. "What's the matter Princess, worried about your little boyfriend?" She grinned taunting her long time rival.

Kim Glared at her and snapped. "Like I would loose to you and Ron..." She looked over and her jaw dropped slightly watching the fighting between Monkey fist and her boyfriend. They both watched slightly wide eye.

"Well well, Princess, it looks like you taught your boyfriend well though I've never seen that fighting style before."

Before Kim could retort that she didn't teach him that, a figure fell from the ceiling leaving them all in awe as they watched the scene unfold infront of them. Even as the firgure drew his sword and pointed it at them she was in awe of the sight and very fearful of the efficency with which he had dissabled his enemies.

*Present time*

Ron broke out of the stuper before anyone and slid back into his fighting stance, one arm behind his back the other infront of him open palm towards they sky. This shook the others as they noticed the two men locked eyes intently.

"R-ron what are you doing?" Kim watched her "boyfriend" and oldest friend as he seemed prepared to end someone who was silently holding a sword ready to strike out at them. All thoughts where stoped as the man spoke for a second time.

"Call to her if you wish to fight me because your fists will not be enough. Even if the man from _That_ school trained you. Call her to your side if you can."

The two people looked at eachother knowing what he spoke of while the two others did not. Ron kept his eyes locked with the man watching his opponent carefuly as he held his hand out as if calling out to a sword. Then suddenly in a flash of light A blade know as the Lotus blade appeared in his hands glowing faintly blue.

"Sir, Master Sensei speaks highly of you. If you attack then I will be forced to defend myself..." The end of his response died in his throat as he felt a blade against his throat. He looked in awe as he noticed his opponent was no longer infront of him but was behind him.

"It is admirable of you to take to defending those around you even when one is your enemy, but if you where trained by him you are many years away from being in my league. It is good to see that blade once again it has been many years since I have seen her."

He noded slowly as the blade fell from his neck and was once again on the mans back. Kim took a moment before she moved to attack the back who was walking slowly away from them only to end up with a stronge looking black gun in her face.

The mans voice was cold as ice as he spoke. "We are not done yet child, but attack me and I will end your life and your friend would be sad about that choose your battles wisely for as skilled as you may be there are always those who are more skilled than you and they are less likely to let you live." In a instant he moved the black gun and fired near Shego's feet as she had started to leave. "Stay where you are child you will be given leave when it is time for you to leave."

Shego's plasma flared as she prepared to fight, but after a moment all three of them fell to the ground having trouble breathing. All three thought the same tought at the same time. _What is this pressure!?_

"Do not threaten me child even he with the Lotus blade cannot stand in combat with me right now what makes you think you are ready yet? You who hasn't even been chosen by her blade yet? Think on these words and leave. Look inword for the blade that matchs your soul."

With this Kim and Ron could only weeze and watch as Shego got away. They turned thier attention to the man as they all felt a presance behind them seeing the one and only Dr. Director her body suit hugging her curves with every step she took. Her Hair seeming to move with her and to finish this ensemble off at her right hip held a modifided colt government model 1911.

"So you've desided to join this little gathering have you Betty. Its been a while since I've seen you...or her for that matter is she here?" Naruto smirked behind his mask as the director of GJ recognized his voice a soft smile crossed her face. Though after a moment it turned to a smirk.

Her voice carried like a melody as she spoke. "She is not here today but soon you will meet with her of that I can assure you. It is good to see you once again Naruto." She smiled as she watched his shoulders fall slightly seeing his hand move to pull down his hood. "Are you sure? Must it really be that time already?" Her voice filled with what Ron and Kim knew was slight fear. It confused them what pulling a hood down would be that could scared the hardend woman.

As the hood fell a mop of messy blond hair was shown to them spikeing in every direction he looked to her. His voice lost its air of humor that was there only moments before. "Hai imoto I can feel it as 'Its' weilder can feel Rebellion here" He patted the sword on his back "I can feel it. His blade is rising again. Yamato has returned to this world and has chosen a weilder. Even the Lotus blade has a weilder again." He pointed to Ron with a smirk under his mask. "Though he has yet to hear her true name he will soon."

As the now named Naruto spoke Ron herd a small voice in the back of his mind call out to him softly if only for a moment in this mans presence. " _Tsubaki my name is Tsubaki. Must he always call me by the silly name that was besowed upon me all those years ago?... Child speak my name.. for you are my weilder, but know the price of these actions. What happens in the comming days shall deside the fate of us all._

Ron was puzzled, and fazed out of the conversation as he wondering and looking at the sword that had been vibrating in his hands as he herd this voice. In his mind vissions of a woman with black hair framing her face with a long high pony tail to keep most of it out of her face appeared in his mind. He made his choice and decided to listen to the voice as he spoke.

"Her name is Tsubaki and she really hates it when you call her that you know."

This statment caught Kim and Betty off guard, but Naruto just walked forward and smiled at him with a disarming smile. "So Tsubaki finaly chose her true weilder instead of just helping others this time." His smile faded as he locked eyes with Betty and sighed. "Have you chosen yours?" Her only responce was a nod as she placed her arm on Kim's shoulder her eyes hard as if she knew he was judging her choice. Which he was.

He made his way towards Kim who had been caught in the awe of all of this. "She does not have the will to do what must be done. That must be fixed.."

Before he finished she snaped back to reality and glared at him snaping. "Oh and what is it that needs to be done? Murder?! There is always a bet..." She froze under his cold stare as if only a child in the pressance of a being of higher power.

"Death comes for all, but does a rapist deserve a second chance because he acts like he is still human? Does one who will kill all in his was just for pleasure deserve the chance to do it again? The answer is no, they wasted their chances for their victams will never know what could have been. The difference between them and us is we do not take pleasure ending them we must never find pleasure in killing them for that leads down the same path they once followed." He paused and looked at Betty and noded to her appoving of her choice. "You chose well one who would question why instead of follow the pack, but she is not yet ready to meet Her." He turned to Ron and Kim. "Go home I will explain to Betty why she was called here, but you two are not needed."

With this Ron quickly grabed Kims arm and draged her away from the pair knowing that this action would only cause a bigger rift in their relationship. A relationship he was thinking about ending. He only vaguly herd her call their resident tech wiz Wade to get a ride.

*Back with Betty and Naruto*

The two smiled as the idely chatted until they both herd the soft foot steps of someone appoaching from behind Naruto. In an instant he threw a kunai knife at the intruder only to have it sent back with a soft chuckle.

"I see time hasn't dulled your aim. Gaki." The voice called out a from the darkness as a figure in an older style kimmono top and khaki colored pants over her top was a green jacket with the symbol for gamble on her back walked into the light. Her body moved with practiced grace that only time previded. Her hair done in two waist lenth pig tails keeping it out of her face and revealing her honey brown eyes to the world.

Naruto smiled softly at the figure as she steped into the light. She hadn't aged a day. "It has been too long Tsunade-Baa-chan.."


End file.
